Friends Forever?
by klutz101
Summary: UPDATED! Another usual day at the Montecito Resort and Casino, for all of its employees. Then, in order to fullfill his revenge on Lt. McCoy, Garrett Parkerson kidnaps Mary. What risks will Danny take to have the love of his life back in his life? R
1. Chapter one

**Friends Forever?**

_Chapter one_

Danny walked into the Montecito, once again as he always did. "Another day in this glamorous city!" proclaimed Danny.

"Having fun?" Danny turned around and saw Mary Connell, his best friend, absolutely glowing.

"Always am."

"Need another aspirin? Heard you got dumped again."

"Maybe. I do have a headache."

"Aw, poor baby," cooed Mary as she kissed his forehead. "Mary, make it all better for you." Mary slipped the bottle into his hand as she started to walk away.

"Thanks, Mary!"

Mary whiffed her head around. "No problem!"

_Man, she looks hot today!_ Danny thought to himself. Danny's cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts as usual.

"Danny McCoy."

"You're late. Get your ass up here!" Ed Deline, his boss, shouted into the phone.

"Will do," but of course Ed had hung up before Danny could answer.

Danny headed up to Ed's office, where he bumped into his boss's daughter.

"Hey, Danny. Heard about you and Tiffany. (**an:** made her up)

"Yeah. I couldn't stand her."

"She told me, she dumped you," she said sounding surprised.

"Like I said, she couldn't stand me."

"Very funny. Daddy wants you. He's upset about something."

"I wonder about what."

"If you mean tardiness, you've hit the jackpot!"

"See you around, Delinda."

"Bye."

Danny finally made it to Ed's office without any more interruptions.

"Only two women approached you? That's a shock!"

"Knock it off Mike," said Danny who just realized Mike and Ed had been watching him the whole time.

"Mike, I need you to do a background check on this new guy I might hire."

"You're hiring someone new?" asked Mike.

"I said I _might_ hire this guy. Danny, I need you to go down to the slots. Sam has a message for you."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Okay."

"What's this new guys name?"

"Uh, his name is Garrett Parkerson."

"Okay. I'll get right to work."

"Good."

Danny headed down to the slots. Once he got there Delinda and Sam met him.

"What do you want now?" asked Danny curiously.

"Just a favor," said Delinda

"Is that why your dad sent me down here?"

"That and something else," said Sam.

"What do you want?"

"Mary won't let my clients have tickets to the Wayne Newton concert."

"So."

"So, if I don't get those tickets I loose 5 clients, including their family."

"Mary won't say yes to me."

'Oh please! She's practically goo goo for you anyway. If she stills says no, bribe her with a date," said Delinda.

"Mary only likes me as a friend."

"Boy do you have more to learn," said Delinda.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Delinda! Nothing, Danny. Please just get those tickets."

"I'll try. Oh and what was that other thing Ed sent me down for?"

"Um, someone brought in fake poker chips that look exactly like ours and they exchanged them for a lot of money and they got away with it. Bye!" said Sam as she walked away not wanting to get caught in the wrath of Danny.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me that, first!"

"Sorry, got to go!"

"Sam!"

Danny's cell phone rang.

"Danny McCoy."

"Did you figure out who it was yet?" it was Ed.

"Uh, no."

"Well then get to work!" And then Ed hung up.

**ooOOoo**

an: second las vegas fic now. check out the other it's called All's Fair in Love and War. I have some charmed fics too if you wanna check em out. pleaz review!

smile! (it's contagious)


	2. Chapter two

**Friends Forever?**

_**Chapter two**_

"I'm gonna kill Sam for doing this to me."

"What'd Sam do to you?" asked Mary who was eating lunch with Danny at Mystique, the casino's club and restaurant.

"She asked me a favor, before she even told me about the poker incident."

"Oh. What was that favor?" asked Mary as she munched on a french fry.

"We'll talk about that later."

"Oh, come on Danny!"

"Fine. But your not gonna like it."

"Tell me!"

"Sam asked me, to ask you, if you would give her clients those tickets to that Wayne Newton Concert for tomorrow night."

"I already told her no."

"That's why she wanted me to ask you."

"The answer's still no."

"Well then how about I bribe you?"

"Depends on what the bribe is."

Danny thinking back to what Delinda had told him replied, "How about a date?"

Mary practically spitted her diet soda back into her glass. _"Is he finally asking me out?" _wondered Mary. "Wh—What?" stuttered Mary.

"How about I bribe you with a date?"

"Um, Danny..."

"What?" asked Danny not knowing what she was thinking about.

Mary sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you around."

"Bye. Wait! What about those tickets?"

"I'll give em to Sam."

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Mary headed over to the gambling room, where she met Nessa. "Hey, Nessa. Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. Just let me finish my shift. I'll meet you out front in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, thanks.

20 minutes later Nessa came outside. "What's wrong, Mary?" asked Nessa who saw that Mary had a worried look on her face.

"Danny just asked me out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Well, haven't you been waiting for this?"

"Yeah, but its only a bribe. It probably doesn't mean anything to him. I'm just another girl he thinks he can fool around with."

"No, he doesn't. He probably just got up the courage to ask you out, but he disguised it."

"Why would he want to disguise it?"

"I don't know, but I have to get back to work. Go on that date. Bye."

"Bye." Mary walked up to the surveillance room. "Excuse me guys. Can I talk to you, Danny?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

Danny headed over to where Mary was standing. "What's up?"

"Um, do you know where Sam is?" she asked not wanting to bring up the date.

"She's hanging with one of her clients I think. Want me to call her?"

"No that's okay. I'll just go look for her."

"Okay. Hey, Mary are you gonna go on that date with me?"

"_Maybe Nessa's right. Maybe he really does want to take the next step," she wondered. _"Sure, why not?"

"Great. I'll pick you up at 10:30 at your place."

"Great." With that Mary walked out of the room.

Danny turned back around and saw that all his co-workers were staring at him. "What?" he asked.

**ooOoo**

ccabello: thanks. i plan to write lots!

Charmedboy4: thanks. My las vegas fics are gonna be updates sooner then my charmed ones (way sooner). It's not rude, and I plan to keep my fic they way it is.

Reilly: what's that supposed to mean. I hope it's a good thing.

**an**: thanks to all the reviewers (you may be small, but you are tough!) if your just starting to read it **I WANT EVERYONE TO REVIEW even if you hate it.**


	3. Chapter three

**_Friends Forever?_****_  
Chapter three_**

Danny turned back around and saw that all his co-workers were staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Did you just ask Mary out on a date?" asked Mike who really wasn't shocked.

"Um..."

"It's about time!" shouted Mike before Danny could answer.

"What?"

"Everyone knows you and Mary like each other."

"We do?"

"Duh, Danny."

Danny's cell phone rang.

"Danny McCoy."

"We've got a lead. Check with Nessa she's got a name."

"Okay, Ed." Danny closed his cell phone and headed down to where Nessa was working. "What's up?" he asked as soon as he got there.

"Well, I asked the guy who gave him all that money, if he knew the name of the thief."

"And..."

"And he gave me a name. Robert Parkerson."

"Okay, thanks Nessa." Danny pulled out his cell phone and called Mike.

"Mike."

"Hey Mike, it's Danny. Head up to the surveillance room for me. I have name I want you to do a back round check on."

"Okay, I'll be right up."

Danny closed his phone and headed to the surveillance room.

"I need you to run a back round check on this guy Robert Parkerson," Danny said to Mike once he got in the room.

"Parkerson?"

"Yeah."

"That name sounds all too familiar," said Mike who was looking up at Ed's office where Ed was interviewing the new guy.

"How?" asked Danny.

"You know that new guy? His name was Garrett Parkerson."

"Related?"

"Maybe." Danny and Mike both glanced up at Ed's office where they saw Parkerson.

**MEANWHILE...**

Mary was wandering around the Montecito when her cell phone rang. "This is Mary," her cheery voice said. After all she had just gotten a date with Danny McCoy.

"Hey, can you meet me out front of the Montecito, for a second?"

Mary wondered who the caller was. She thought it sounded like Danny's voice. _"It must be him, probably wants to cancel for tonight," she wandered to herself._

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"Okay, great." The person on the other line hung up.

"Hopefully that was Danny."

"Why would you hope that?" asked someone behind her.

Mary turned around and saw a man staring at her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked politely.

"No. My name is Robert."

"Hi, I'm Mary," she said shaking his arm that was extended.

"So, Mary would you like to go get a drink at the bar over there with me?"

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to drink on the job."

"Not allowed to drink on what job?"

"I'm the Special Events Coordinator here at the Montecito."

"Oh."

"Maybe some other time, Robert. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Okay. I'll see you around?"

"Sure." Mary headed outside to meet the guy who had called her earlier.

Garrett Parkerson left Ed's office and walked by Mike. Garrett headed out of the surveillance room and headed outside.

**an:** it's not really a cliffhanger if you think about it and that's all I'm saying. Pleaz review, and thanks to all who reviewed the las chapter; you guys are awesome!

_Charmboy4_: I know, I know. Thanks!!!

_SarahSoph_: Thanks; I tried to make it sound like that. Thanks for noticing!

_ccabello_ Thanks!!!

_MommaBear:_ Thanks!!!

_Angel Trigger_ Thanks!!!

_Celestina E. Lobalug_ Okay, Jimmy. I would have let you read it in school, but you were so busy! You're so nice! You write really well, too! Thanks!!!

_mary__danny4eva_: Thanks!!!

_Cara_: Sorry. I'll try to but my grammar's not that good, that's why I have Jimmy (Celestina E. Lobalug)


	4. Chapter four

_**Friends Forever?**_

**_Chapter four_**

Mary had been waiting outside for a good half hour when Danny showed up. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Um, Ed wanted me to do something for him. Hey, Mary, you know that thief?"

"The one who stole a lot of money?"

"Yeah him. I want you to keep an eye out for him."

"How I don't know what he looks like or what his name is?"

"Well we gotta name. It's—"A skinny little man who just walked in between them; cut off Danny.

"Hey, Mary, how's it goin?"

"Hey, Robert. If you didn't notice I was talking to that guy that's behind you," she said not trying to be rude.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir. Didn't mean to intrude on your conversation."

"Oh that's okay. My name's Danny McCoy."

"Robert Parkerson," said the man who was shaking Danny's extended hand.

Danny got a surprised look on his face. "Robert Parkerson, huh?"

"Yeah. So what relations do you have with Mary?"

Mary cut in, hoping Danny wouldn't say anything stupid. "Oh, he's my f—"

"—boyfriend," said Danny who was getting in his protective mode.

"Boyfriend? I didn't she had one."

"Well, she does so you can go back to where ever you came from," said Danny in an almost mean voice (**an**: like he could have one!).

Mary cleared her throat. "Danny can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, then what do you call your little performance over there?"

"A boyfriend pretending he's jealous of a guy his extremely hot girlfriend just met."

"Danny, I'm serious. What's wrong?"

"That guy you just met, Robert Parkerson, he's a thief."

"Um, how?"

"He's the poker chip guy."

"Please tell me your joking."

"I'm not. Please just stay away from him."

"Okay."

"Oh and Mary. Just to let you know he ain't buyin' the whole boyfriend, girlfriend act."

"Oh gee, you think."

"To make it work I have to do one important thing."

"And what's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"This." Danny lent down and gave her a passionate kiss. A few seconds later the kiss ended. "Pick you up at 10!" he called out as walked away.

"Jealous boyfriend?" asked Robert.

"Yup," said Mary as she bit her lip. "_What was he thinking?!" _whispered the voice in the back of her head.

**an**: thanks to the people who reviewed. so what's you guys think? Pleaz review; it would mean so much to me.

_marydanny4eva_: I got some danny and mary in there; hope you liked it! Thanks a bunch!!!

_MommaBear_: I know they are that's why I'm trying to update faster and faster. I'll try to make um longer but there's no guarantees! Thanks a bunch!!!

_ccabello_: thanks a bunch!!!


	5. Chapter five

**_Friends Forever?_**

**Chapter five**

"McCoy's picking the girl up at 10 tonight," said Robert Parkerson into his phone.

"Okay. I'll go to his house and follow him," said his accomplice, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna get the supplies for the kidnapping ready. McCoy's gonna pay for what he did to us."

"I'll check in with you at 10, okay?"

"Yeah, bye." Robert closed his phone and got into his car. He then drove away into the foggy night.

**In the Montecito...**

Danny was watching Mary, who was talking to Nessa. She had on a long white silky dress, and her hair flowing down the back of her neck. "_She looks so beautiful," _said Danny to himself.

"Danny!" shouted Ed across the surveillance room. Ed had called his name about fifty times and he never got a reply from Danny. "Danny!" he shouted once again.

"I don't think he's paying attention."

Ed glared at Mike. Mike walked over to Danny, and tapped him on the shoulder. Again, Danny didn't take notice of this happening.

Ed walked over to Mike. "What's he staring at?"

Mike glanced at the screen. A chuckle left his mouth. "Mary," he replied.

**Meanwhile...**

Mary had been talking to Nessa for a while about the kiss that had happened earlier.

"He kissed you?!" Nessa practically shouted.

"But it wasn't a real kiss."

"How?"

"He did it so this guy that I met wouldn't ask me out. He even told Robert that he was my boyfriend!"

"Wait. Who's Robert?" asked Nessa who thought that name seemed familiar. "Is he that guy we're supposed to be looking out for?"

"Danny said he was the poker chip guy. I think he's just a little too jealous."

"What was that guy's last name?"

"Parkerson or something like that."

"Mary, that is the poker chip guy!"

"Oh." Mary looked around and saw Danny staring at her. "He's staring at me."

"Who?" Nessa asked.

"Danny."

Nessa glanced at the main doorway and saw that Mary was right. She then looked at her watch to check the time. "Mary, it's ten of nine. You better get going."

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Mary walked away and towards Danny.

"Hey," he said when she was close enough to hear him.

"Hey."

"We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course," With that Mary placed a kiss on Danny's cheek and walked away.

Mary walked outside, got into her car, and drove off. She was a little nervous. She really wanted this but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. It meant so much to her.

15 minutes later, Mary saw another car heading towards her's. "That's funny. I thought this was a one-way street," she said to herself.

A few seconds later the car slammed into her's. Mary's car horn was beeping the whole time after the collision. For she was unconscious with blood dripping down the side of her skull.

**ooOoo**

**an:** he he he. Wanna know what happens next? Then review please!

_MommaBear_: Yup, hopefully he will. Thanks!!!

_ccabello_: you say the same thing every time don't you? Anyways, thanks!!!

_Charmboy4:_ How do you know what's coming? That's not fair! J/K. Thanks!!!

_lily_: I told you through e-mail. Anymore questions? And I wish they would follow are fics! Thanks!!!

_SarahSoph:_ I know. Thanks a whole lot!!!

_Celestina E. Lobalug_: I read that review. Maybe your not lazy; maybe you're really busy? Nah, your lazy (joking).

_marydanny4eva_: Thanks a bunch!!!

_Elizabeth:_ okey-dokey.


	6. Chapter six

_**Friends Forever?**_

**Chapter six**

Danny McCoy kept dialing Mary's cell phone number. It had been almost an hour since he saw Mary leave the Montecito. At that time it had been almost nine, but now it was nearly ten o' clock. "Come on Mary; pick up," he said aloud.

Robert has been sitting in a car across the street. He noticed McCoy had arrived at about quarter to ten, but there was no sign of the beautiful redhead.

Robert was a bit confused himself. He hasn't told his accomplice to kidnap her yet, had he? He couldn't remember the whole conversation really. He was too obsessed with getting revenge on McCoy, and when he was obsessed he began drinking large amounts of alcohol. "That explains why my mind is blank," he said a little too loud.

Danny's head turned toward the street. He could have sworn someone had just said something.

Danny's phone suddenly rang.

"McCoy."

"Danny?" a weak voice asked on the other line, "Is that you?"

"Mary! Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"My head hurts."

"What happened?"

"Some guy ran his car into mine."

"What?!" Danny shouted in shock. "Where are you?"

Mary told him where she was. He then jumped into his car, and started the engine. He sped off at almost 80mph (**an:** that's 130 kilometers per hour)

Mary closed her cell phone and looked at her surroundings. She could hear cars in the distance. She felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Her body turned stark white, and she looked as though she was dead. Her eyes closed and her mind went into a state of darkness. "Hurry, Danny," were the last words she spoke before her body became almost lifeless.

He saw her. He thought she was dead. Tears slipped down his muscular face. He thought he had lost her. He thought the thing he was most afraid of had happened. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want the same thing that happened to him as to what had happened to his father. His father had lost his mother. But he was not going to lose Mary. He loved her. Nothing would ever happen to her while he was by her side.

"But something just did! And I wasn't by her side to protect her!" Danny screamed into the rain that had begun to fall a few moments after he had found Mary. The only other sound that could be heard was sirens, which belonged to an ambulance.

**ooOoo**

**an:** I know it's a little short; but hey it's better than nothing! Review pleaz!!!

_Lindsey a.k.a. klutz101_

_Charmboy4_: hmmm. Forgot to tell you something. Because you figured out what was going on I changed it around a bit! I know I'm so mean!

_ccabello_: Thanks a bunches!!!


	7. Chapter seven

**A special thanks to my friend, Irene, who pressured me into writing one chapter per day. She is also gave me the idea for this chapter. And Irene, for the millionth time, I'm not killing her!**

* * *

_**Friends Forever?**_

**_Chapter seven_**

Danny watched as the paramedics wheeled Mary into the ambulance.

"Sir, would you like to ride in the ambulance with her?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Yeah."

**At the hospital...**

It has been an hour. Mary was still in the hospital. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

A doctor walked out of a room and towards Danny.

"Mr. McCoy?"

"Yes?"

"Miss Connell has fallen into a coma."

Danny stood there, frozen in shock.

"Mr. McCoy, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Can I see her?"

"Yes. She's in Room 208."

"Okay thanks." Danny got up out of his seat and walked towards Mary's room. Once he opened the door, he saw that she had tubes down her throat and life support standing next to her bed in case of an emergency.

Without any tubes she looked so peaceful.

Danny felt a few tears fall down his cheek. He grabbed her hand. He held her soft hand tightly. He didn't want her to leave. He rubbed her hand gently. He felt an impact on his hand. He jerked up and looked at her face. But the same expression was there.

His heart had jumped when he thought she had had squeezed his hand. But now it rested in the same place, when he had found out that she was in a coma.

Danny's cell phone rang. "McCoy."

"The time has come."

Danny stood up. "Who is this?!"

"The time has come," the voice repeated.

"If you lay a hand on Mary, I swear—"

Before he could finish the line was cut off and the lady with that annoying voice came on.

"If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again."

"Damnit!" Danny closed his phone with frustration. He kicked the chair he had been sitting in across the floor. "Ed needs to know about this."

Danny dialed Ed's office number.

"Deline," the old man answered.

"It's Danny. Something happened to Mary."

"What happened?"

"She was in a car accident."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know; she's in a coma."

"What?" said Ed in disbelief. "You better not be messing with me, kid."

"I'm not."

"What hospital she at?"

"St. John's Memorial." (**an:** made it up)

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, kid."

Danny hung up his phone and looked at the gorgeous woman who was lying in the hospital bed. "I love you, Mary Connell."

**In Mary's Head...**

She was seeing butterflies and beautiful rainbows. In the distance she could see a swing set and two little children.

"Danny," Mary said aloud. But no one could hear her, because this was only in her mind.

The little boy that was next to the swing set kissed the little girl that had been next to him.

"My first kiss," said Mary, "In fourth grade behind the swings."

Another scene flashed into her head. She saw an image of a young man and woman. They were talking about something.

She knew what that memory was. It had been the time when Danny had told her he loved her, and then went into the Marines.

"I love you Mary Connell," said the man to the woman. They kissed and the memory faded.

One last memory came into her mind. A man and woman were eating and talking at a restaurant.

"How about I bribe you with a date?" asked the man.

She knew that was Danny. That scene had happened just earlier today.

**Back in Reality...**

Danny had fallen asleep. He was worried about the love of his life. What if she died? How could he live without her? He just couldn't.

Danny awoke to a noise coming from Mary's heart monitor.

The beeping was going way too fast.

"That can't be normal."

The monitor stopped beeping. Danny looked back at the monitor. It had flat lined.

**ooOoo**

**an: **he he he. Me left you a cliffhanger. Pleaz review and I'll try to post way faster. I already have written up to chapter 11.

_Charmboy4_: nope he wouldn't. Thanks!!!

_marydanny4eva_: thanks!!!

_mystic hippie_: Thanks!!!

_ccabello_: whoa. You wrote something different j/k. Thanks!!!

_Elizabeth_: Thanks!!!

_Sarah:_ Thanks!!!

_HopelessRomantic:_ thank you. Just to let you know. Some chapters are long and some are short. It's the way I write!!!


	8. Chapter eight

_**Friends Forever?**_

**_Chapter eight_**

Danny, who was now panicking, called the doctor immediately.

The doctor rushed in with his team and a set of shock panels.

One of the nurses walked over to Danny. "I'm sorry sir. You're not allowed to be in here at this time."

Danny walked out the room and into the waiting area.

He sat down in a seat and bowed down his head. He started to sob uncontrollably.

The doctor was trying to bring Mary back to life. They kept trying for several times before he called it quits.

"Call it," said the doctor over the heart monitor that was still flat lined.

"TOD—1:13 AM," said the nurse that had been assisting them.

Another nurse walked out of the room and into the waiting area. She walked towards Danny and told him the newly found news.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCoy. Your wife didn't make it."

"She's not my wife, damnit!"

"I'm sorry sir. I know this must be hard for you—"

"You don't' know anything about this!" Danny shouted at the nurse.

Danny took a pile of magazines and pushed them off the table where they were resting. He then started to kick a couple of chairs.

The nurse ran over to a phone. "We need security in the waiting room."

A few minutes later, two men, twice the size of Danny, took him by the arms and threw him out of the hospital.

"Thanks, guys!" Danny yelled at the two men.

He started walking towards his car. Once he got in it, he drove off to the nearest bar.

"Give me a beer!" Danny shouted into the bar once he opened the door.

"Here you go, sir."

An hour later he was drunk as can be and his tab had run up to over a hundred dollars.

"Hey, look! I can fit my hand in my mouth!" said Danny who was drinking off of his depression.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to pull your tab."

"Okey-dokey. Just pull me up another one."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir."

"Fine! I'll just walk out of here like a pretty butterfly!"

And with that Danny stormed out of there. He was depressed. The love of his life had died today, or so he thought.

**2 Hours Earlier...**

Mary had been brought in a few minutes ago.

The doctor that was supposed to take care of Miss Connell had mysteriously vanished after he had told the nurses the diagnoses.

The replacement doctor had been a Dr. Garrett R. Robertson.

If his boss had done a back round check on him, he would have seen that Dr. Robertson didn't exist. But, a Dr. Parkerson did.

Dr. Roberson was actually Garrett Parkerson who was a con artist and murderer. Garrett had been planning over two years on how to get revenge on a certain security guard. Named Danny McCoy. McCoy had done one too many things to the Parkerson family. Garrett had been happily married to Linda Mercedes until she was shipped off to war.

Garrett was informed 3 months later that Linda had been killed during "friendly fire." He had also been told the name of the Marine who had accidentally killed his beloved wife.

Garrett knew that Mary really wasn't dead. He had simply changed her IV while Danny was asleep.

**The Next Day...**

Danny walked into the Montecito with a major headache. Mary had always brought him aspirin when she knew he had been drinking. "Mary," said Danny with a hint of sorrow.

He walked up to the surveillance room, and got ready for the day.

"Hey, Danny. How's it goin?" asked Mike who was a valet at the Montecito. "I heard about Mary. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Dead, but fine."

"Sh-She's dead?"

"Yup. And if I hadn't asked her out she would've been fine. She'd still be here."

"She would have had to go home sometime, Danny."

"Yeah but not at nine. Because of the date she had to get off work earlier."

"Have you told Ed about this?"

"No."

"You need to."

"I better get to work." Danny walked over to Mitch. "Any spottings of Robert Parkerson?"

"One. Nessa said she saw him follow Mary out."

"He must have been the guy who hit Mary."

"Mary got hit?" asked Mitch confused.

"Yeah. By a car."

**ooOoo**

**an:** Pleaz review!!! They are much appreciated!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter nine

_**Friends Forever?**_

**_Chapter nine_**

Danny went down to the gambling room to talk to Nessa. "Hey, Nessa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," the English woman replied She walked over toward Danny. "What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me what happened when Mary left last night."

"Um, she walked over to you, gave you a peck on the cheek, and then walked out of the Montecito."

"Did you see Parkerson follow her?"

"Yeah. But he didn't leave directly after her. He waited for about fifteen minutes."

"Do you know what kind of car he had?"

"I didn't take notice, but I saw the color. It was like a midnight black."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Danny is Mary all right?"

"Mary." Just saying her name made him want to cry. "Mary's fine."

"I'll see you around, Danny. I have to get back to work."

"See ya." After Nessa walked away his cell phone rang.

"McCoy."

"I'm at the hospital.. I asked what room Mary was in and they told me that she had expired last night. Why the hell didn't you tell me!"

"Ed, I'm sorry it must have slipped my mind."

"How could your best friend's death slip your mind?"

"I don't know Ed, but I gotta go."

"Danny don't you hang up on me…"

Too late, Danny had hung up on him. He couldn't take another minute on that phone talking about _her_. It was now all in the past.

A mailman walked up to the front desk. "I have a letter for Mr. McCoy, surveillance."

"I'll send it right up to him," the receptionist replied.

The ex-marine walked into the surveillance room just as the letter had been sent up.

"Danny, there's a letter here for you," said Mitch who was in a wheelchair.

"Thanks, Mitch. Danny took the letter from his hands and opened it. Once her read it his mouth dropped. "She's alive."

"Who's alive?" asked Mitch confused.

"Um, no one." He didn't mention what was in the letter. For if he did the kidnapper said he would kill Mary, for real this time.

**10 Hours Later…**

Danny was at his home reading the letter over and over again.

Sticks and stones  
Can break her bones

Unless you do everything I say  
She won't get hurt, okay

The love of you life is still alive  
Only you can make sure if she'll survive

Now drive to the airline  
And get on flight 629

Before it's too late  
And be dressed for a date

Danny kept thinking if he should go to the airport. Then he made up his mind and walked outside and got into his car.

**Las Vegas Airport…**

Danny arrived at the airport a little after 11 pm. He soon walked over to the main desk. "Can I have a ticket to flight 629?"

"I'm sorry sir, there's no such flight."

"Oh." A paper airplane soared across the room and hit him in the temple.

Danny picked it up off the ground and unfolded it. It read:

Flight 629 has just arrived  
Since you're here, has Mary survived?

She's waiting for you at the café  
Listen to what she has to say.

Danny rushed off to the café and once he got there he saw Mary sitting at one of the tables. Danny ran over to her.

"Mary, are you okay?"

"You can't tell anyone I'm still alive."

"Why?"

"Because he said so."

"Do you know who he is?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Has he hurt you?"

Mary didn't answer. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Mary did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah." She pulled back her hair to reveal a new cut along her neck. "he said he would make it deeper if you didn't do what he said."

Danny reached out and grabbed Mary's hand. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay?"

Mary nodded her head, but couldn't help feeling fear that she may never get to see her friends again, especially Danny.

**ooOoo**

**an:** thanks to everyone who reviewed! Okay, I swear I will try to update way sooner than I have been. I PROMISE!!!

_DracozFallenAngel_ don't worry! I would never kill Mary…ever! Thank you so much for your review!!!

_HopelessRomatic_ I just couldn't let Mary die so I made up that little thing. I'm glad you like it!

_Michelle:_ yeah I just had to make him go to work. I'm so cruel! You're very welcome! Thanks!!!

_Kerry:_ whatever. Why would you even read my fic if I tell you in the summary it's danny/mary in the first place then?

_Lily:_ thanks a bunch!!!

_marydanny4eva_ thanks a ton!!!

_Kym:_ thank you so much!!!

_Danny's angel:_ what can I say, it's the only way I can keep you guys hooked! Thanks!!!

_ccabello_ I like how you're starting to write different things now in your reviews! Thanks a lot!!!

_Charmboy4_ how dare you threaten me! J/K. I've been really busy lately but I'll try to post faster! Thanks!!!


	10. Chapter ten

_**Friends Forever?**_

**_Chapter ten_**

A waitress walked over to Danny and Mary's table. "Sir, a man left this for you," the woman said as she handed him a note.

"Thank you," Danny replied as he took the piece of paper from her. He waited for the waitress to leave before her read it.

Roses are red; violets are blue  
Time's up fir you two

Give her a kiss good-bye  
Come on now; don't be shy

Now go home and get some rest  
Cause' tomorrow there will be a test!

"Mary, he says I gotta go."

"Then go." A tear fell down her cheek once again. Danny leaned over and wiped her tear away.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." He then kissed her gently on her forehead and held her for a few minutes. "I'll see you soon." Danny walked away, and glanced back once more to see the redheaded beauty before going home.

**The Next Day, At The Montecito…**

Ed had called a meeting of all of Mary Connell's closet friends who worked here at the Montecito. The only one who wasn't there was Danny. For some reason, the ex-marine hadn't shown up for work.

"Everyone knows that Mary was in a car accident a few nights ago. Um, but that night she was put into a coma and she suddenly died."

Everyone was shocked except for Mike, but he still shuttered at the sound of Mary's death.

"Danny told me she was all right," Nessa said who was really shocked. Mary had been her best friend for the last couple of months.

"I think Danny's in denial right now. But I went to the hospital the following morning and they confirmed she had past away."

Delinda was crying in the background. Sam was just standing there unable to move. Everyone else was still in shock.

**At Danny's House…**

Danny was still at home. He didn't go to work because he had received another message. It had told him to take a sick day. He did as it said; he couldn't risk losing Mary.

He looked at the note again. It read:

Here's another note for you  
To tell you what you have to do

Stay home from work today  
Please do what I say

I'll send another message at eight  
Trust me, It won't be late

Danny looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock in the morning. Only ten hours before he would receive another rhyme. "What am I supposed to do till then?" he wondered aloud.

**Across the street…**

Robert was waiting in a car, watching Danny's every move. He hadn't seen the beautiful woman in a couple of days now. He was afraid. He was afraid his plan wouldn't fall through. He was afraid he wouldn't get his revenge, or at least his brother's revenge.

He was only doing what his older brother had told him to do. He had stolen all that money form the casino and he had planned to capture Miss Connell. But some how, she had disappeared.

There was something in the pit of his stomach that told him that Garrett had something to do with this.

**Meanwhile…**

Danny didn't know it, but Garrett Parkerson was watching him. Garrett was also watching his brother, Robert.

He had told Robert to kidnap Mary, but soon after her realized he needed to do that himself. It wouldn't have felt right if his brother got his revenge for him. He needed to do it. He needed to be the reason for Lt. McCoy's pain.

Robert told Garrett a couple of hours ago, that he had stolen the money from the Montecito. He didn't really need the money. He just wanted to keep McCoy preoccupied with something else besides his secret desire to be with Mary Connell.

**In The Montecito…**

Danny still hadn't' come into work. He didn't even call in to tell Ed if he was sick…if he was.

Ed was worried. This wasn't like Danny. Okay, maybe it was a little bit, but that percentage wasn't that big. Maybe he should call him to make sure he was all right.

Ed picked up his phone and dialed Danny's home phone number. After a couple of rings someone finally answered it. "Hello?"

"Danny, where the hell have you been?"

"Uh, Ed, hi. Um, I've been sick lately. Danny let out a cough, but Ed could tell it was fake.

"You know kid, if you're in trouble, I can help you out."

"Thanks, Ed, but I'm fine. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Ed hung up his phone and stared at the ceiling. A name Danny had mentioned earlier popped into his head. Parkerson. Garrett Parkerson was the guy he had almost hired. But another Parkerson had stolen money from the casino.

Ed searched his desk for a piece of paper. Once he found it, he picked up his phone and dialed the number that had been written on it.

Garrett had left McCoy's house a few minutes ago and now he was in the basement of an old, creepy house.

It had been his and Linda's house when they were happily married. Their house had been marvelous. Linda was usually always home, so the house had been clean. Now it was just a dirtball.

Garrett had no time to clean. He was too busy with getting revenge on Lt. McCoy. His phone started to ring. Garrett glanced at the phone. Had McCoy figured out who he was?

He decided not to answer it. He would just listen to the message on the recorder if the mysterious caller left one.

Garrett looked at the beautiful woman who had been sitting in the corner, her cheeks stained with tears. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. None of this was her fault. Danny had put her in this situation. "You know, if Linda hadn't signed up to be a marine, you wouldn't even be here." Mary looked up at him.

"Who's Linda?"

Garrett didn't answer her. The mystery caller had left a message He walked over to the machine and hit "play." Instantly, the message started.

"Hello this is Ed Deline from the Montecito. I was just wondering if you would come in for a second—"

Garrett pressed the delete button. He didn't need the job. All he wanted was revenge. The Montecito couldn't grant that wish.

**Back At Danny's House…**

Two hours had passed. He was freaking out. Had he done something wrong? Had Mary been hurt?

Danny took another sip of the beer he had been drinking. He knew he shouldn't be clouding his judgment right now, but what else could he do?

"Two hours down. Eight hours to," Danny said before he took one last sip of his beer.

**OoOoo**

**an:** told ya, I'd update soon! Pleaz review!!!

_Charmboy4:_ LOL!!! Thanks for your review!!!

_ccabello:_ Thanks a bunches!!!

_Angel Trigger:_ Yeah I'm glad too. Mary hasn't died…yet. Thanks!!!

_Kym:_ Thank you so, so much!!!

_marydanny4eva:_ I don't know, I just don't know. He might try to but we all know Danny will save her…won't he? Thanks!!!


	11. Chapter eleven

_**Friends Forever?**_

_**Chapter eleven**_

Danny didn't know what to do, to pass the time. He just turned on the T.V. and coincidentally story about a kidnapping was on the news and the victim happened to look like Mary. He quickly turned it off. Anything he thought about or did today, was all about Mary. He wanted her back. He hated not seeing her. His heart just kept on hurting with every moment she was out there, in danger. He soon fell asleep on his couch, his dreams about Mary and how concerned he was for her safety.

**7: 30 p.m., that same day…**

Danny woke up with a start. The T.V. had been turned on, and he had no idea how. He soon realized he had been sitting on the remote, his body weight causing the T.V. to turn on. He looked at the clock nearest him and saw the time. Only a half-hour until the next message would come. Danny then looked to the left of the digital clock, and saw a fond memory.

There lay a picture of him and Mary that had been taken only a year ago. They were in the Montecito just hanging out. He and Mary hadn't hung out a lot since then and now he regretted it. They were friends, and friends were supposed to be there for each other. But he had let her down. Right now, Danny was here at his house waiting for a stupid letter from her kidnapper. If he hadn't have asked her out, none of this would have happened. Even though Mike said it probably would have still happened, Danny just didn't believe it. It was his fault for the disappearance of Mary, and no on e could change his belief.

Danny winced back in pain when he layed his head back down on the couch. He looked around to see what had caused the rupture but found nothing. The ex-marine then put his finger up to the cut to wipe away any blood; he soon went into the bathroom to grab a small band-aid. Danny put the band-aid in place on his skin and looked into the mirror.

He could have sworn he saw Mary appear right next to him, but he shook his head and the image disappeared. Danny started to take deep breaths, and turned on the faucet. He splashed some water onto his face but never looked back into the mirror. For some reason he jus couldn't look at it.

The tall man kept pacing around his home, waiting for something. A phone call, a note slipped under the doorway, an e-mail, even a rock thrown through the window. He was anticipating the arrival of the message, but not as much as he was anticipating the arrival of Mary coming home to him when this was all over.

**Meanwhile…**

Garrett looked at his watch. 7:58. He had arrived just in time. "You scream, and something worse will happen to you," Garrett told the woman that stood in front of him. He then took a piece of paper out of his pocket a long with a safety pin. He threaded the pin threw her left hand. The average height woman gasped back in pain but said nothing. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

The woman remained silent. Fear was in her eyes but she remained strong. "Get up there and when I tell you to, ring the door bell."

The woman slowly walked towards the door. She knew where she was and she was thankful that she was in front of Danny McCoy's door and not someone else's.

Garrett checked his watch. 8:00. "Now." The woman knocked on the door as he commanded.

Danny heard the knock and instantly ran over to the door. He cautiously opened the door and was surprised at what he saw, a beautiful woman standing in front of him. A woman he had known for years.

"Hey," Mary said fighting back tears.

Danny pulled her into a protective hug. She soon broke the hug, holding up her left hand, palms up. Danny looked at what the guy had done to her. He didn't want to touch it but he knew he had to. "I'm gonna pull it out slow, okay, so it doesn't hurt as much."

Mary nodded her head. Danny started to pull the pin out but stopped once a little jump escaped Mary. "I'm okay. Keep going."

Danny looked up into her eyes but then went back to her hand. Once he had gotten the pin out of her hand, he opened up the paper.

Miss Connell is now at your door  
Are you ready for more?

I'll be watching your every move  
So make sure I approve

Don't tell anyone  
And don't try to run

Or she will gain  
Even morepain

Now listen to me  
And count to three…

Danny mentally counted to three hoping nothing bad would happen. He looked down and saw a rolled up paper ball. He opened it and read it aloud.

This beautiful lady

Will not stay with me

But she will stay with you

Also remember I'm watching you

Danny looked back up at Mary once again. "Come here," he said pulling her into a hug for a second time. "It's alright, you're okay now. Your safe now." After a few minutes, they broke the hug. Danny invited her inside, and he closed his door. But before he did so, he looked around looking for any sign of a human that had no right to be at his house. But as always, he saw nothing.

**Outside of Danny's Home…**

He wished he didn't have to put Mary in that house. But he had no choice. Danny had asked for this when he had fired at the wrong squad. Garrett couldn't wait for what was going to happen tonight. It would be a real shocker.

**ooOoo**

**an:** I am so sorry for the long wait and what I consider short chapters. Don't worry the next ones will be longer!!! Pleaz review!

_Kimmers:_ thanks!!!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!!!

_marydanny4eva:_ I'm not gonna kill Mary, don't worry. Thanks!!!

_Charmboy4:_ technically your right, but technically your wrong. That's all I'm saying! Thanks fir you review!!!

_California Beauty:_ thank you!!!

_marry mccoy:_ don't worry, I plan to keep writing! Thanks!!!

_miss invisible:_ thank you so much!!!

_leggy:_ thanks!!!

_Fire-Child41:_ if there's anything particular you're confused about, let me know. Maybe I can help explain it to you. thanks for your review!!!


	12. Chapter twelve

_**Friends Forever?**_

**_Chapter twelve_**

Danny watched as Mary made her way over to the couch to sit down. He went to a closet and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow. He set it down next to her and kneeled in front of her. "Did he hurt you anymore?" he asked as he held her hand.

She shook her head no.

Danny looked at the wound on her throat. He sighed. "I know it's early, but why don't you get some rest. You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep out here."

Mary nodded her head. "I guess I could use some sleep," she replied before she let out a yawn.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." The former marine watched as the woman cautiously made her way over to his bedroom. "Good night."

"Night," Mary said before walked into the room.

Danny looked back over at the picture that layed on his end table. Memories flooded his mind again, happier times. Times when he and Mary would hang out almost everyday. Those were the times when he was scared of his true feelings for Mary, too. After everything that had happened in the past week he was sure of his feelings for Mary. He loved her with all his heart.

**12:00 am…**

Mary woke-up from her dreadful dream, her kidnapper's face was haunting her. She couldn't sleep; she was scared. Scared of everything that was happening. The car accident hadn't scared her as much as the drugging did though.

When the man's car ran into her's, the impact wasn't the cause of putting her into a coma. The man had gotten out of his car uninjured and walked towards her. He had held a cloth up to her mouth and soon after she pretended to fall unconscious so he would go away. After he drove away, she weakly called Danny but then moments later she had fallen asleep. She shook the memory out of her mind and got out of bed.

Mary walked out of the bedroom and to where Danny was fast asleep on the couch. Once she stood there for a few seconds he woke up.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, half-asleep.

"I can't be alone right now."

Danny motioned for her to sit right next to him. She did as he said and lent her head on his shoulder. He then wrapped his muscular arm around her, just to let her know he would always protect her.

Garrett peeked threw the window of Lt. McCoy's home. He saw McCoy and Mary in a hug. It made him think of Linda. The day before she had left for the war they had spent every minute together; looking through old photographs and watching home movies.

He remembered the last thing he had ever said to her. "Why did you have to sign up to be a Marine? Why?" And after that she never returned home because of a "friendly fire" incident. He wish he could take that statement back and replace it with a "I love you," or a "I'll miss you." If only he could.

Danny saw something flashing near his phone. At first he thought it was his answering machine, but soon realized it was flashing blue not red.

He started to think, Maybe it was a bomb. It would explain why the poker chip guy had wanted Mary to stay with him. He needed to get Mary as far away as possible from it. He couldn't and he _wouldn't_ take any chances.

"Hey why don't we get you a midnight snack or something?"

Mary nodded her head. "Okay."

Danny, thankful that she had said yes, led her into his kitchen and pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. He then walked over to the pantry and opened it.

"So what do you want? I got cereal, microwave popcorn, some stale cookies, or peanut butter crackers?"

"Whatever," she said, staring out the window with her hand supporting her head.

Danny walked over to the small table and sat down. "It's all my fault, Mare," he said as he took her hand. She turned her attention to him, not knowing what he was talking about. "Nothing would've happened to you, if it weren't for me."

"Danny, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I just feel like it's all my fault."

"Well it's not, so stop worrying," she said trying to reassure him. "I bet you don't even know the guy who did this to me," Mary said recalling the horrible memories. "He wants to kill you so bad and I don't know why." A tear slipped from her eyes and traveled down her cheeks.

Danny looked up in shock. "He wants to kill me?"

"Maybe I've said too much," she replied fearing for her life

"Mary, what did he say?" he said sounding more serious. "Please tell me."

"I don't know, he just said something about a girl, Linda and the marines."

Danny started to think for a minute. Did he know anyone named Linda in the marines. "Omigod," he said realizing something.

"What?" asked Mary.

"Lt. Mercedes." Mary looked at him puzzled; she didn't understand what he was thinking. "I killed her. She looked at him in shock. "I didn't mean to, it was by accident. I thought she was the enemy."

Mary sighed deeply, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Danny you took a life! How is that not important?" Danny looked away from her.

"I'm sorry."

Mary pushed the issue aside, "So how are we gonna figure out who this guy is without him knowing?"

"I don't know, but we gotta figure out who Linda's husband, father, or brother is."

"That guy couldn't be her father. He was around our age."

"So it's gotta be a brother or a husband. I just wish I could contact Ed or at least Mike."

Mary was confused. "Why couldn't you? Don't you have a phone?"

"About that. Please don't panic, Mare."

"About what?"

"I think there's a bomb in the house," he said straight-out.

"Wh-what?" she asked in disbelief with her eyes wide opened. Knowing that leaving his house was not an option, she asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I have no clue."

"Where's the bomb?"

"In the phone. I'm guessing that if we try to make a phone call it'll go off. Same thing if someone tries to call here."

"So where don't you keep a phone?" she asked looking around the kitchen, her eyes laying upon the phone.

"In the bedroom. If someone calls like at three a.m. I don't want them to wake me up."

"Oh." Thinking that made sense, Mary followed him into his bedroom. Danny yawned but tried to hide it.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" she asked which told him she saw it, in spite of his efforts.

"I'm fine."

"Get some sleep, Danny. I'm serious."

Danny giving in, pulled back the covers. He stopped suddenly. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Of course not." She said as she got in on the other side. They both layed back, both of their heads hitting a pillow. They looked at each other, life seemed to stop for just a minute.

Danny inched closer, as did Mary. He tucked a misplaced hair behind her ear, before he closed the gap between the two.

But before their lips touched, they were interrupted by a rock crashing through the window with a note attached to it.

**ooOoo**

**an:** reviews would be appreciated!!!!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!!!

_Sadie13:_ thanks!!!

_angeleyes:_ thank you!!!

_Meg:_ read and find out! Thanks for your review!

_las vegas:_ thanks!!!

_mary mccoy:_ thanks for your review!!!

_Kym:_ thank you!!!

_leggy9591:_ thanks a bunches!!!


	13. Chapter thirteen

_**Friends Forever?**_

_**Chapter thirteen**_

Mary threw her hand up to her face in pain. A piece of the glass from the window had sliced her cheek.

"Mary!" Danny said as he saw the blood that appeared on the woman's hand.

"I'm fine. Just a little cut." Mary looked down at the end of the bed, where the rock had landed. "What does it say?"

Danny unattached the note from the rock. He looked up at Mary, "It says don't answer it."

Mary who was also confused looked out the newly broken window and caught a glimpse of Garrett. She let out a gasp just before there was a knock on the door.

"Danny open up! It's Luis! I need to talk to you about Mary!" the detective shouted through the closed door. Danny made his way to the door, but remembered not to open it. "Danny, come on! I know you're in there!"

Danny looked back and saw Mary coming out of his bedroom, but told her to go back before she could come close to the front door.

A few minutes past before Luis finally left McCoy's house. Danny just looked out the window to clarify his friend's action. "He's gone."

"Danny, you know Luis, he'll be back."

"I know, we'll worry about that when the time comes."

Both their heads turned towards the phone when it rang, Danny rushed to get Mary back in his room, just in case there really was a bomb. Once he was halfway through the door, the phone stopped ringing and it went to the answering machine.

"Don't leave a message, don't leave a message," Danny mumbled to himself.

"Danny come on!" Mary shouted at him, but he just ignored her.

The answering machine turned on, and the man started to speak. "Have a nice nap, McCoy," was all the man said and then the house exploded in flames.

Mary awoke with a burning sensation on her skin. She sat up slowly, and looked around. Nothing but burned furniture; what had happened? She couldn't remember a thing…where was she anyway?

Mary looked down at her hands; they were covered with blisters. She looked around once more but this time she saw something else than wood. A human body covered in blood. He also had burns all over him, but they were more severe than hers were. He was under where a doorway once stood, and she could see flames behind him.

What had happened?

Just Down the Street… 

Luis's car came to a sudden stop. He was about fifteen minutes away from Danny's place when he heard a loud explosion. He steered his car around and raced back to where he just was. When Luis got there, he saw the house was still standing. The detective grabbed his radio, where he ordered an ambulance and a fire truck. He knew Danny was in there, he just knew it.

Luis walked around back where there were less flames, and where Danny's bedroom was located. He looked through the window, which had recently been broken. He looked around for any sign of life. He could've sworn he saw something move.

Luis opened the window, which thankfully was opened. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and walked over to the body. Once he was closer he recognized who it was. "Mary!"

The woman turned around at the sound of a voice. She looked up at the man confused. "Luis, what are you doing here?"

He looked over Mary seeing that her hands were covered in 2nd degree burns. "Come on, Mare, we need to get you to a hospital," Luis said grabbing her elbow that was not wounded.

"Wait, Luis what happened?" she asked him, still puzzled about what had taken place.

"You were just a victim in a bombing."

"A bombing?"

"Yeah, now lets get you out of here, alright Mary," he said leading her to the window.

She stopped him. "Wait, where's Danny?" Mary asked looking around,

"Danny was in here when the house exploded?"

"Yeah." Mary looked back at the body under the fallen doorway. "Omigod," she said realizing who it was.

Luis looked at her bewilderedly, seeing nothing. He walked closer and soon knew who it was. "Danny."

"Is he alive?"

Luis checked Danny's pulse. "Yeah, but barely. Come on let's go."

"But what about Danny?"

"We'll get him, but right now we have to get out of here, before we all die."

"No, I'm not leaving here without him."

"Mary…"

"I'm not."

Luis took a deep breath and walked back over to Danny. He grunted as he picked the man up and once they were outside he set Danny down on the grass. "Go up front, see if the ambulance is here yet."

Mary did as she was told; the ambulance pulling up as soon as she hit the pavement. "Luis they're here!" she said shouting back to them.

The paramedics rushed back to where Danny lay when Mary instructed them where he was.

The put him on a gurney checking his vitals all the way to the ambulance, while Luis led Mary to his car. She stopped before she got in.

"I want to go with him."

"Mary, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I want to go with him!" Mary shouted at him.

"Fine, you can go, but promise me you'll see a doctor." Mary nodded her head and got into the back of the ambulance, where she grabbed Danny's hand.

Luis stopped a paramedic who was about to join Mary and Danny in the vehicle. "I want you to make sure that she gets checked out by a doctor. If there's any news about any of the victims, I want the hospital to contact me," he said giving the man his card.

"Yes, detective." The paramedic got into the ambulance, and it soon drove away. Luis also got into his car and drove away, praying, just praying that Danny was going to be okay.

Las Vegas Hospital… 

"We need x-ray down here stat. May have one or two broken ribs, we need to get an IV into him, get some fluids going through it and into his bloodstream. Nurse, get me some Silvadene for the burns. Also have life support on stand by," a doctor called out.

Mary followed the gurney down the hallway, until a man stopped her. "I'm sorry miss, but unless you're immediate family you can't come pass this point."

Mary stopped in the hallway, right where she was. She watched as Danny disappeared into a river of doctors and nurses. "I love you, Danny," she whispered softly.

One of the paramedics walked up to the male nurse. "She needs to be checked out by a doctor. She was the other victim in the fire."

"Alright. Miss, can you come with me?"

"No! I have to be with Danny."

"Ma'am please, we need to make sure you're all right." The two men got Mary into a treatment room although it was against her will. "A doctor will be in here shortly, is there anyone you need me to contact?"

Mary thought of only one person. "Detective Luis Peres."

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." The nurse walked out of the room, while Mary remained sitting down. She was starting to feel pain all over her body, so she laid down.

Luis entered the hospital and ran straight to the front desk. "Where can I find Mary Connell?"

"Room 5678, sir. She's located in the burn unit because of the severe burns on her hands."

"Thank you." He power-walked to her room where he found her and a doctor talking.

"It seems you may have a slight concussion, Miss Connell. Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember anything before the accident? Maybe what you were doing."

"Not really, just a little bit."

"Alright. I'm gonna prescribe some acetaminophen for your headache caused by the concussion. Now you need to get a lot of bed rest and drink lots of fluids, okay?"

"What about these burns?" she asked lifting up her hands.

"Just rub some Neosporin on it daily and the burns should go away in about three weeks to a month."

"Okay," the doctor walked out of the room moments after she wrote Mary a prescription.

Luis sat down in a chair. "You okay?"

"I guess so."

"You know, Mary, I need to know what happened tonight."

"I wish I could tell you, but I really don't remember anything."

"You gotta remember something."

Mary thought hard. "All I can think of is Danny mentioning something about a bomb in the phone…um, you showed up and Danny made me stay in the bedroom. That's it."

"How did Danny figure out about there was a bomb?" Luis asked looking for answers.

"He never told me."

Luis kept writing notes on a pad of paper. "How did you end up at Danny's house?"

A tear slipped from her eyes and she swallowed hard. "The guy took me there, said I was going to stay with Danny for awhile."

"Who's this guy?"

"I don't know."

Luis put together the facts he already knew. Mary hadn't actually died, someone just had kidnapped her. Someone who wanted to kill Danny. "Does he have a reason for killing Danny?"

"Yeah," she said looking away from Luis. "He killed Linda, who was his wife or his sister."

"Do you remember Linda's last name?"

"Uh, I think it was Mercedes or something." Luis wrote the name down.

"When did Danny kill her?"

"When he was he was out the country serving as a marine. He killed her in a 'friendly fire' accident." Luis sighed in relief, Danny hadn't intentionally killed someone.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a voice on an intercom. "Code Blue, all available nurses and doctors please report to room 5645, I repeat Code Blue."

"What's a Code Blue?" Mary asked as she saw doctors rushing by her room. Luis didn't answer her question, knowing exactly what it meant and whose room they were all rushing to.

The doctor rushed into room 5645 and was followed by a crash cart. She grabbed the paddles once they were charged and yelled, "Clear!"

The man didn't respond.

**ooOoo**

**an:** lot of time on my hands right now because I fractured my rib (ow!) the other day and my doctor has sentenced me to bedrest. (Ain't that swell?) And then my best friend, Jess had to be rushed to the hospital because one of her lungs collapsed (pray that she gets better please) Anyways, chapters will probably be longer and all medical info in this chapter is correct, I researched all of it. Pleaz review!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!

_miss invisible:_ yeah it's coming soon, but there's gonna be a couple more chapters or so before I end it. Thanks for your comments!

_mary+danny4eva:_ yup only about a week till my birthday, woo-hoo! I'll think about not killing anyone but there's no guarantees (he he he). Thanks!

_California Beauty:_ thanks!

_leggy9591:_ thankies!

_mary mccoy:_ thank you!

_Meg:_ yeah I would do that, lol. Thanks!


	14. Chapter fourteen

**an:** sorry for the long wait. I'm really sorry.

_**Friends Forever?**_

**_Chapter fourteen_**

Mary's head lay upon the bed that Danny was resting on. She had been there ever since the doctors had brought Danny back to life. Luis had told her what Code Blue had meant after they had received word that Danny was still alive after a little bit of heart failure.

Danny hadn't woken up from the deep sleep he fell into after the accident yet, but thankfully he was not in a coma. Mary hoped with every ounce in her heart that he would be okay, he just had to be.

Mary got up from the chair she had been sitting in for the last hour or two. She had cramps all over her body from the uncomfortable position she had been in. She stretched out her back hoping to relieve the pain. Danny's eyes slowly opened but Mary did not take notice.

He watched as her beautiful figure made its way around the tiny room. Mary stopped for a minute in front of the window looking down at the parking lot. The sun shown on her face making her seem angelic. Danny layed in his bed memorized by her beauty until she turned around and saw that he had awoken.

"When did you wake-up?" Mary asked taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied.

Mary traced the outline of Danny's face. "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"I bet you are." Mary leaned down I gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right," she said also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did they catch him?" Danny asked seriously.

Mary looked down at her burned hands. "No, I don't think so."

"Damnit." He sighed in frustration. "Do they even know who he is? What he's done?"

"I told Luis about everything's that happened."

"Ed know that you're alive?"

"Yeah, he's out in the waiting room. Pretty upset that you lied to him."

"If I would've told him, you probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I know. I just wish this whole thing hadn't ever happened."

"Me too…me too."

**Las Vegas Police Station…**

"Run a name check on Linda Mercedes. I wanna know if she has any brothers or a husband living in or anywhere near Las Vegas," Detective Luis Perez told his fellow co-workers.

"Okay, we got a match," Officer Steven Pilmuldi said a few minutes later. "Lt. Linda Mercedes was killed about over a decade ago while serving as a marine, married to a Garrett Parkerson."

"Where does Mr. Parkerson live?"

"Just off the strip."

"Get me the address; we're going to pay this guy a visit."

"Hold on there, detective. This guy has been a missing person for the last two years."

"Who was the last person to see him?" Steven started to type.

"His brother, Robert."

"Do we got an address on him?" Luis asked looking at the computer also.

"Yeah, 1628 Killaski Road."

"Alright, I'm heading over there. Send some back-up."

"Right away sir."

Back at the Hospital, Two Hours Later… 

"Why didn't you tell me she was alive, Danny?" a furious Ed Deline asked his protégé.

"I couldn't! This guy said he'd kill her if I told anyone."

"You could have at least given me a hint."

"I couldn't Ed."

Ed just shook his head. "The guy blew up your house!"

"It's better then killing someone who I care about!"

"His intentions were to kill you…both of you."

"Just find him Ed. Before his plan falls through."

Ed nodded and then looked over to the doorway, where Luis stood waiting to question. "Hey."

"Hey," the detective said casually before getting down to business. "We found a Robert Parkerson at his home, dead earlier today."

Danny shook his head confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Mr. Parkerson is the brother of the man who we believe drugged and kidnapped Mary."

"Parkerson?" Ed questioned familiar with the name.

"Yeah. You know the guy?" Luis asked.

"I might. A Garrett Parkerson tried to get a job at the Montecito a couple weeks back. Same day when we got robbed by the poker chip guy."

"Do you believe Garret had anything to do with the theft?" Luis asked jotting down notes, now and then.

"I don't know, but Danny mentioned something a while ago about the thief being named Robert."

"Is this true?" Luis asked glancing over at Danny.

"Yeah. We got a lead that his name was Robert Parkerson. I never got the chance to follow up."

"Did you have any other employees on this case, Ed?"

"All of them," Deline answered. "I think Mike's the only other one who knew about the name though."

Luis wrote down all this information. "Alright, I'm gonna head over to the Montecito and talk to Mike. You get better okay?" the detective said, his last comment directed at Danny.

Danny nodded his head as Luis waved good-bye and walked out of the tiny hospital room.

Ed cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck at the same time. "I'm gonna head out soon; gotta take care of a few things, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. No need to stay around here and baby-sit me," Danny replied, trying to hide the fact that he didn't want to be left alone. But Mary was to be back soon anyway, right?

"Take care," Ed said before exiting through the door.

**Meanwhile…**

Mary deposited 50 cents into the soda machine and tried to figure out what kind of soda. She looked back at Danny's hospital room door, hoping it would give her an answer, when she was surprised to see Luis walking through the door. She was about to call out his name when a very familiar figure stepped in front of her.

"You know you weren't supposed to survive."

Mary gave an attempt to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

Garrett let out a cold laugh, a laugh she wished she would never hear again in her life.

"Don't worry. There's always next time."

"Next time?" she asked, barely getting the words out.

"Yeah but you know, I don't think I'll succeed until maybe the third time I try to kill you guys. You know what they, third time's the charm."

"The cops are looking for you. They know who you are and what you've done to Danny and me. I'd be surprised if you lived to see tomorrow," Mary warned.

Garrett placed his hand on his heart. "Touching, but what you don't know is that I always have a plan." He looked down at his watch. "And one's just about to take place."

Mary grew wide-eyed; she quickly glanced back to the hospital room Danny was staying in. She looked back at her former kidnapper just before taking off and running down the hallway.

When she got to his room, all she saw was an empty bed. "Danny?" she asked quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

**ooOoo**

**an:** okay, I know it's a little short (maybe, not. I'm not sure) but I just had to end it on that note. Sorry guys, especially for the wait. Just a little case of writer's block, that's sorta cured. About my other fic, All's Fair in Love and War, severe case of WB. Tell me any ideas you have for it (except the whole "Don't kill Danny!" idea). And about Jealousy is a Gift, all I have to say is YOU GUYS ARE HARSH! It's been up for a couple of days and I have not gotten ONE, single review. Is it really that bad?


End file.
